Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel.
Description of Related Art
For user-oriented demand, operational convenience of the electronic products is more and more important. Therefore, electronic products with touch panels, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have gradually become the mainstream on electronic products market, in which the touch panel is of course the important and indispensable part of the electronic products. However, while electrostatic test is performed on finished or semi-finished touch panels, the finished or semi-finished touch panels are often damaged by static electricity.